The Secret That Was Kept From Everyone
by janicee23
Summary: Chp. 12: “Oh my God, she’s awake!” Jenny yelled out. Nathan looked at her puzzled. “What!” Nathan then looked at Haley. “Oh my God, you’re awake.” Nathan breathed.
1. Default Chapter

"The Secret That Was Kept From Everyone"  
  
Main Characters: Kayla, James, Haley, and Brooke  
  
Other Characters: Paola, Audrey, Michelle, and Ashley  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to ILoveNathan1090 for the idea.  
  
Chapter 1: The Starting Point of the Single Moms  
  
Haley and Brooke left Tree Hill when they got pregnant at 16 with Nathan's and Lucas' babies and are now 20. They never told Nathan and Lucas that they were pregnant. They left without telling anyone but Peyton, who promised not to tell anyone. Peyton knows everything from where they live and about their babies. Until now, 4 years after they moved to New York, no one has found out anything about Haley and Brooke except that they left without any letters or notices. Haley and Brooke both share an apartment at New York on Park Ave. Haley is a writer of several movies and books while Brooke is a fashion designer, but they both still have time for their children, Kayla Scott, who's 3 and is Haley's daughter and James Scott who's 4 and is Brooke's son.  
  
Kayla Scott – Dark, brown hair like Nathan's, blue eyes, likes chocolate and going shopping, likes to help cook with her Aunt Brooke or her Mom- Haley, has a good sense of style, has a cocky attitude like Nathan's, is girly like Haley, wants to be a cheerleader and also likes basketball at the same time, favorite color(s): pink and light blue, her birthday is on May 5.  
  
James Scott – Dirty blonde hair like Lucas', blue eyes, is sometimes shy, sweet but is also cocky, likes vanilla and loves to play basketball, adores girls, favorite color is green, his birthday is on May 17.  
  
Author's Note: Now on with the story...  
  
THE APARTMENT  
  
"James! Give me Daisy back!" Kayla yelled from her's and James' room. James took Daisy, Kayla teddy bear, away from Kayla. Brooke heard screaming and ran to James' and Kayla's room.  
  
"Auntie Brooke. James took Daisy!" Kayla said running to Brooke.  
  
Brooke: "James, give Kayla's bear back now."  
  
James: "Yea but she started it!"  
  
Kayla: "Nuh uh!"  
  
James: "Uh huh!"  
  
Kayla: "Meanie!"  
  
James stuck his tongue at Kayla.  
  
Brooke: "Ok, okay okay. James, just give Kayla's teddy bear back."  
  
James: "Fine. But she still started it."  
  
James gave Kayla Daisy back and they began to banter again.  
  
"Born like they're dads. Fight at the beginning and friends at the end." Brooke said to herself while they kept bantering.  
  
"Mommy, I'm hungry." James says.  
  
"I'm thirsty, Auntie Brooke! I want a milkshake!"  
  
"Okay Kayla what flavor do you want?"  
  
"Chocolate!!!!"  
  
"And what do you want to eat James?" Brooke asked James.  
  
"Uhh. I don't know."  
  
"Oka-ay. How about one of my best cheeseburgers?" Brooke suggested.  
  
"Okay!" He shrugged.  
  
"Okay, let me get started with your food and drinks while you guys watch or play something."  
  
At the same time: Kayla: "Finding Nemo!" James: "X-Box!"  
  
"Oh boy, here we go again." Brooke muttered, knowing they were going to start yelling at each other.  
  
Kayla: "No! I want to watch Finding Nemo!"  
  
James: "Well, I want to play Basketball on X-Box!"  
  
Kayla: "Meanie!"  
  
"Okay, what do I do, what do I do?" Brooke started thinking aloud while Kayla and James kept bantering. "Okay, Kayla likes to help cook so James could play the X-Box while Kayla helps me." Brooke turns around to face Kayla and James.  
  
"Okay!" Brooke yelled.  
  
Kayla and James stopped yelling and looked at Brooke.  
  
"How about Kayla, you help me make your milkshake and James' cheeseburger while James could play X-Box?"  
  
"Okay." Kayla and James said at the same time. Kayla follows Brooke to the kitchen while James starts to play the X-Box.  
  
"Okay Kayla, why don't you start with washing your hands?"  
  
"Okay." Kayla got the stool, climbed onto it, and started washing her hands with Brooke. "What now Auntie Brooke?"  
  
"Okay, get the milkshake cup in the drawer over there while I get started on James cheeseburger."  
  
"Okay, Auntie Brooke."  
  
A few minutes later while Kayla and Brooke are making the food and drinks and James was playing the X-Box, Haley came back from her job. Brooke sees Haley come in from the kitchen counter.  
  
"Oh god. Finally you're here." Brooke says to Haley. Kayla runs to her mom and James pauses the game and looks behind the couch he's sitting on and sees his Auntie Haley.  
  
"Mommy!" Kayla says running to Haley and giving her a hug.  
  
"Hey, honey!" Haley says giving her daughter a hug back.  
  
"Hey, Auntie Hales." James greeted then went back to the game.  
  
"Hey, James. So how was your day, Brooke?"  
  
"Oh god. They kept yelling and fighting and I actually got them to calm down. First James takes Kayla's bear, Daisy. Then they start fighting on either James gets to play X-Box or if Kayla could watch Finding Nemo. So I got Kayla to help me get her milkshake and James' cheeseburger and they haven't yelled at each other since, which was a few minutes ago. Anyway, how's yours?"  
  
"Well, hard day at work. A whole bunch of people with their questions and stuff. Eh, you know the original."  
  
"Yeah. Well, do you want anything? I could make it for you since I'm already making their things."  
  
"No, I'm fine. I'll just make my own stuff. I'm just gonna change, though."  
  
"Okay." Brooke went back to the kitchen with Kayla and continued on with making the milkshake and cheeseburger while Haley went to her room and started changing. A few minutes later, Haley came out of her room with pajamas and Kayla and Brooke finished the milkshake and cheeseburger. Haley made herself a cup of coffee and Brooke went to take a shower and then took a nap while Kayla and James went with their food and drink.  
  
Author's Note: Well, that's the end of Chapter 1. Hope you guys like it! Please Reviews!! 


	2. Tree Hill

Chapter 2: Lucas' Birthday  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the Reviews guys! Tell me more of what you think of the rest! Review, review, review!  
  
Chapter Summary: The next day, Haley and Brooke start to talk about the earlier years. They then decide to go back to Tree Hill just like Haley promised. Haley also tells Brook a surprising story that she didn't even know.  
  
THE APARTMENT  
  
The next morning, Haley and Brooke did their regular routine when they had the day off. They got dressed, got the kids ready, and ate breakfast. Today for them was some how sad. Because today, was Lucas' birthday. They watched as their kids played, not knowing anything. Brooke spent mostly the whole day in her bedroom crying, wishing she could see Lucas again and just touch him, look at him, talk to him, just...see him. Haley got the kids to nap so she could comfort Brooke. When she got to Brooke's bedroom, she found her just laying there, crying hopelessly. Haley felt so weak. She felt like she couldn't do it. She couldn't make Brooke be happy. Only Lucas could. She walked to Brooke's bed at sat down.  
  
"Hey Brooke. You okay?" Haley asked. Brooke just kept crying. Haley sighed.  
  
"Brooke, come on talk to me. Crying isn't gonna help, babe." Brooke sat up and rested her head on Haley's shoulder. Then she spoke.  
  
"I know. But I miss him. I miss him so much, Haley."  
  
"I know, I know. But we can't go back in time and change it. I mean I miss Nathan so much, too. But I know I can't go back in time and change it. All I know is that, we could only change it...by the future."  
  
"Haley?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I loved him so much and I still do. I need him so badly."  
  
"I know, honey. I know. You know what? How about we go back to Tree Hill?" Brooke looked at Haley.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"How will they act when they find out about James and Kayla?"  
  
"I guess we're just going to have to face whatever they give us, either its good or bad. Let's just say we'll hope for the best."  
  
"What would I do without you?"  
  
"Well you know? I'm not very sure about that." They laughed. They both laid down on the bed, looking at the ceiling.  
  
"You know what the worst part was in leaving Tree Hill?" Haley asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Was leaving Nathan right after he proposed."  
  
"He did what?!" Brooke, at this time, didn't know that he proposed. Haley was never up to talking about it. It breaks her heart every time she speaks about it. So she decided to not talk about it.  
  
"Yup. He proposed to me just 2 days before I left Tree Hill with you."  
  
Flashback  
  
HALEY"S POV  
  
Nathan and I were cuddled on his couch at his apartment. He had no idea that I was pregnant because I was only 7 days late. It hadn't shown then. And he asked me if he could ask me a question. So I answered, "Yes, of course you can. What is it?" At this time he started fidgeting around. It looked like he was trying to get something in his pocket. But after a while, when his hands were in his pockets, he stopped. Then he began to speak. But as he spoke, he got nervous.  
  
"Well, yo-you know that I love you and I know that you love me. And well, we've been to-together for abou-about two years. And I-I just-"  
  
"Baby, just ask me the question."  
  
"Oh. Um, right." He then took out what he was holding on to from his pocket. It was velvet, small box. My heart started to beat faster and I was screaming so loud inside.  
  
"Wi-will you ma-marr...Okay, Scott just say it. Wi-will you mar-marry me?" I was thinking, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..."  
  
"Of course I will." He smiled and I started to cry. He opened the velvet box and I saw the most beautiful ring. It had a pink diamond in the middle then had 2 white diamonds on the side, surrounding it. I whispered, "It's beautiful. I love it." He put the ring on the ring finger that's of course my left. He then kissed me on the lips passionately. But we never had the chance to tell anyone, which is what saddens me.  
  
End POV End Flashback  
  
Just then, Brooke's CD Mix that she started to play earlier, started to play the song, "It's You" by Michelle Branch. They both then began to cry.  
  
A/N: Review, Review! 


	3. Thinking Back

Chapter 3: Thinking Back  
  
Chapter Summary: The next day, Haley and Brooke started to pack for Tree Hill. While they were packing, they start to think. They get memories back in their lives that had happened long ago. They might've had tears here and there but they find out that: they actually made it to those 'here and there' memories.  
  
Author's Note: This chapter really just focuses on Brooke and Haley and thanks for all the reviews!  
  
The next day, Brooke, Haley, Kayla, and James started t o pack to leave for Tree Hill in 2 days. When Brooke and Haley were done helping Kayla and James pack, they started to pack their suitcases. Brooke and Haley went back to their rooms, not knowing what the other person was thinking. While they packed, they started to think back in their high school days, figuring out how they had James and Kayla.  
  
Brooke's Flashback:  
  
Lucas: "Hey, Brooke. You wanna go out sometime?"  
  
Brooke: "Yea, of course I would."  
  
Brooke: "Oh my god, Peyton! He kissed me, for the first time!"  
  
Peyton: "Well, how was it?"  
  
Brooke: "It was great. It was just- I can't really explain it. It's just something special. Something special that you can't explain. You know?"  
  
Peyton: "Yea. He looks like he's the one for you."  
  
Brooke: "I know."  
  
Lucas: "Brooke, I have to tell you something."  
  
Brooke: "Yea?"  
  
Lucas: "I'm falling in love with you."  
  
Brooke: "I think I love you, too."  
  
Brooke: "Oh my god, Peyton. I'm pregnant."  
  
Peyton: "Are you sure? Did you make a doctor's appointment? Did you take a test? Are you-"  
  
Brooke: "Peyton, I'm sure."  
  
Brooke: "Haley, I'm pregnant."  
  
Haley: "Oh my god. I'm-"  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Haley's Flashback:  
  
Nathan: "Look Haley, I need help in school. All I'm asking you is to be my tutor."  
  
Haley: "Fine, but only if you stop bothering Lucas. Please."  
  
Nathan: "Deal."  
  
Nathan: "Hey, Haley. I have to ask you something but I'm guessing that you're gonna say no because of the whole tutoring me because of Lucas thing but I'm just gonna go straight up and ask you. Do you want to go on a date with me, sometime?"  
  
Haley: "Sure, why not?"  
  
Haley: "I think I'm falling for him."  
  
Peyton: "Do you think or do you know?"  
  
Haley: "I know."  
  
Peyton: "Well then? What are you waiting for?"  
  
Haley: "I'm scared that he's not in love with me."  
  
Nathan: "Haley?"  
  
Haley: "Yea?"  
  
Nathan: "I have to tell you something."  
  
Haley: "Okay."  
  
Nathan: "I love you."  
  
Haley: "I love you, too."  
  
Nathan: "I'm gonna make us stay here in this rain until you finally notice how much I need you and when you forgive me."  
  
Haley: "Nathan, I-"  
  
Nathan: "Now Haley, I'm gonna kiss you. I don't care if we get pneumonia, either."  
  
Brooke: "Haley, I'm pregnant."  
  
Haley: "Oh my god... I'm pregnant, too."  
  
Brooke: "Does Nathan know?"  
  
Haley: "No. How about Lucas?"  
  
Brooke: "No."  
  
Haley: "Who else knows?"  
  
Brooke: "Peyton and you. You?"  
  
Haley: "Just Peyton and you, too."  
  
Brooke: "I have an idea."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Both Brooke's and Haley's Flashback:  
  
Brooke: "Oh my god, Haley. I'm having a boy!"  
  
Haley: "That's great!"  
  
Brooke: "What are you having?"  
  
Haley: "A girl."  
  
Brooke: "I can't believe we're having kids!"  
  
Haley: "Me too. Oh my god, we have to tell Peyton!"  
  
Brooke: "Let's get to the phone!"  
  
Brooke: "Haley?"  
  
Haley: "Yea?"  
  
Brooke: "I miss Lucas."  
  
Haley: "I miss Nathan, too."  
  
Brooke: "We have to visit Tree Hill again. When our kids are a little older."  
  
Haley: "I promise."  
  
Brooke: "Oh my god, Haley! I think I'm having the baby!"  
  
Haley: "Oh god. We have to get you to a hospital. Let's go."  
  
Brooke: "Call Peyton!"  
  
Haley: "Okay, let's go."  
  
Haley: "Brooke, my baby."  
  
Brooke: "What? What happened?"  
  
Haley: "I'm having it."  
  
Brooke: "Oh god. I'll call Peyton, and I'll get James. Okay, let's get to the hospital."  
  
Peyton: "You guys?"  
  
Haley and Brooke: "Yea?"  
  
Peyton: "What's it like?"  
  
Brooke: "What's it like what?"  
  
Peyton: "What's it like to just run away and just live your life. And what's it like to keep a secret from everyone you love and having kids without anyone knowing?"  
  
Haley: "Well, Peyton. It's a hard thing."  
  
Brooke: "Yea. I mean it's hard to not have the people you love with you to help you."  
  
Haley: "And well, it's really hard to not have the one person you're in love with and is the father of your children with you."  
  
Peyton: "Oh." Then the radio started to play a Michelle Branch song.  
  
Michelle Branch-Empty Handed  
  
Today I'm packing my bags  
  
cus' I don't wanna be  
  
The only one drowning in this misery.  
  
And I'll take that chance  
  
Cus' I just wanna be.  
  
And I won't look back and  
  
wonder how it's supposed to be...  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Hey, Brooke?" Haley yelled out from her room.  
  
"Yea?" Brooke answered.  
  
"Thank You."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Everything." Brooke knew what she meant.  
  
"Your welcome." 


	4. The Whys, Whens, Wheres, and Hows

Chapter 4: The Whys, Whens, Wheres, and Hows  
  
Chapter Summary: The next day, Haley and Brooke continued on with their packing. The day after, they got ready to go to Tree Hill. When they got to Tree Hill, they got ready to answer questions.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews!  
  
THE APARTMENT  
  
Today was the last day of packing for Brooke and Haley. Tomorrow would be a big day for them. After Brooke, Haley, Kayla, and James were done packing, they called Peyton.  
  
"Hello? Peyton's here."  
  
"Hi Auntie Peyton!" Kayla and James yelled out on the speaker phone. Peyton smiled on the other side.  
  
"Hey, guys! What's up?"  
  
"Hey, Peyton. Guess what? I'll tell you. We're going back tomorrow, babe!" Brooke exclaimed.  
  
"Oh my god! Are you serious? You guys are seriously gonna come here to Tree Hill tomorrow?"  
  
"Yup!" Haley answered.  
  
"Auntie Peyton." Kayla said.  
  
"Yea, Kayls?"  
  
"I miss you."  
  
"Yea I miss you, too." James added.  
  
"Aw. I miss you guys, too. I can't wait to see you guys tomorrow!"  
  
"Me too!" Kayla and James said in unison.  
  
"So, um. Is Lucas and Nathan there still?" Brooke asked.  
  
"Yea. They um. They're here actually." Peyton answered.  
  
PEYTON'S HOUSE  
  
"Hey Peyton! What's taking you so long? We need our drinks!" Nathan yelled out from the living room. Nathan, Lucas, Jake, and Tim were all at Peyton's house playing video games.  
  
"Yea, yea! I know. I'm on the phone right now, go get em' yourselves!" Peyton yelled back.  
  
THE APARTMENT  
  
"I'm guessing that was Nathan?" Haley asked.  
  
"Um. Yeah. Look, I'll talk to you guys later. I have to go."  
  
"Alright. I'll talk to you later, Peyt. And remember we'll be there, 5:00 P.M. Bye." Brooke said.  
  
"Bye!" Haley, Kayla, and James said.  
  
"Haha. Bye!" Peyton answered.  
  
Click.  
  
PEYTON'S HOUSE  
  
Peyton walked back to the living room with the guys' beers.  
  
"Who were you talking to?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Uhm, just a friend."  
  
"Who?" Jake asked.  
  
"Uh...uhm...Mare...Mary." Only Peyton doesn't know anyone named Mary.  
  
"Ri-i-ight." Nathan said. He knew she was lying of course. He dated her for a year. But he didn't want to say anything.  
  
THE APARTMENT  
  
The next day, Brooke, Haley, James, and Kayla woke up early to catch a flight to Tree Hill. They got a flight at 6:30 A.M. Brooke called Peyton on her cell phone to tell her they were going on the plane.  
  
"Hello? Peyton's here."  
  
"Hi. Peyton? It's Brooke. We're going on the plane now, oh and the kids say hi."  
  
"Tell them I said hi, too. And there's one problem."  
  
"Oh no. What?" Brooke asked.  
  
"The guys are coming."  
  
"What? Why? How?"  
  
"Well you see, I told them that I was gonna go somewhere tomorrow and they said where and I said somewhere and they said well if your not gonna tell us then we'll just go with you to find out where you're going. So I said that I was going to the airport and they asked why and I said because I have to pick someone up and they said who and I said someone but they said well then we're coming to see who and so I said you guys then they were like, oh well now we're defiantly going to go with you but I had to say it. I just had to. I'm so sorry, Brooke."  
  
"Oh my god, Peyton. I can't believe this. You know what I can't deal with this right now. The kids are annoying me. Just don't forget, 5 o' clock. I'll call you back. Bye."  
  
Click.  
  
PEYTON'S HOUSE  
  
"She's gonna hate me." Peyton muttered.  
  
AIRPORT  
  
"Oh my god, Haley. You're never gonna believe this."  
  
"What?" Haley asked.  
  
"The guys are coming."  
  
"What? Why? How?"  
  
"Exactly what I said." Brooke told Haley the whole story.  
  
PEYTON'S HOUSE, 4:30 P.M.  
  
Nathan and Lucas got to Peyton's house to go to the airport. When they got there, they saw Peyton ready, sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hey." Lucas greeted.  
  
"You guys. I have to explain something to you both and I don't think you're going to like it."  
  
"Okay. What is it?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Okay. Not only are Haley and Brooke coming but they're bringing some other people."  
  
"Okay. That's cool. I'd like to meet there friends." Nathan answered.  
  
"They're um not what I would call friends exactly."  
  
"Boyfriends?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Um, no."  
  
"Husbands?" Nathan asked again.  
  
"Not that, either." Peyton answered.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Um, well...kids."  
  
"Wait, whose kids?" Lucas asked curiously.  
  
"Yours." Peyton answered simply, but nervously.  
  
Silence  
  
"What do you mean ours?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Well, um you see. Back in high school-" Then Peyton began to tell the story of Haley and Brooke. Ten minutes later, she finished.  
  
"-and that's what I mean by 'your kids'."  
  
TREE HILL, 5:05 P.M.  
  
At 5:04, Haley, Brooke, James, and Kayla arrived at Tree Hill for the first time in 3 years. Haley and Brooke were so nervous because they knew they had to face them but they were also excited because they missed them so much. And then they saw them. Haley saw Nathan and Brooke saw Lucas. And the kids saw 'guys'.  
  
"Mommy, who are those two guys that are talking with Auntie Brooke?" Kayla asked  
  
"That's um...your dad." Haley said surprising herself and everyone else.  
  
"I have a daddy?" Kayla asked.  
  
"Of course you do, babe. Of course you do."  
  
"Oh." They got nearer and nearer to Peyton, Nathan, and Lucas. The kept walking until they reached them.  
  
"Long time no see." Nathan said rudely. Haley wasn't surprised by his cockiness.  
  
"Hey, Nathan." Haley greeted.  
  
"Don't 'hey Nathan' me. Why'd you run?" Nathan asked, again, rudely.  
  
"Nathan can't we like talk this out?" Haley asked.  
  
"Okay fine. We'll talk. But first explain to me again why'd you run without telling me?"  
  
"Look, Nathan. I'm sorry. I was scared, okay? I was scared." Tears were welling up in Haley's eyes and Nathan could tell.  
  
"Scared of what?" Nathan asked with a softer tone.  
  
"Scared that you'd refuse."  
  
"Refuse what? Kayla?"  
  
"Yes and how'd you know?"  
  
"Peyton told us the whole story before we came by and I see you remembered."  
  
"Of course I did." Haley smiled. She knew that he was referring to Kayla.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Nathan and Haley were at Nathan's apartment and were cuddled on the couch together. They were talking about their future, school, and other things.  
  
"So how about if we get a boy?" Haley asked.  
  
"There's Nathan." Haley smiled.  
  
"Of course. And Ryan, James, Tristan (LOL), Tim, Danny."  
  
"And there's Nathan, Nathan, Nathan, Nathan, and Nathan."  
  
"Ok, ok. I get the point, babe. Nathan."  
  
"Ah yes, Nathan. What a beautiful name."  
  
"Shut up. Anyway, how about for a girl?"  
  
"Haley." Haley smiles.  
  
"Yes, Haley. And Katie."  
  
"You know, I really like the name Kayla for some reason."  
  
"It is a cute name, Nate. I like it."  
  
"So we have the girls' name settled."  
  
"Wait what if we have twins?"  
  
"Katie. Just like you said."  
  
"Right. So what's next?"  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"So, um. I'm guessing you're mad at me, too. Huh?" Brooke asked Lucas.  
  
"Well, no not literally. Okay yeah. I am mad at you."  
  
"Look I ran because I didn't want James to get in your way because I know how your mom didn't want you to get in this situation." 


	5. Nathan and Haley

Chapter 5: Nathan and Haley  
  
Chapter Summary: Nathan and Haley start to talk things out and same with Brooke and Lucas. Nathan sees that Haley was still wearing the ring. He questions her about it and they talk. Looks like something's going on between them.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
PEYTON'S HOUSE, KITCHEN  
  
"Haley, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant or better yet just run away right after you said that you'd marry me?!" Nathan and Haley were both talking, or a little louder than talking, in the kitchen of Peyton's house while Lucas and Brooke talked in Peyton's room. Everyone who was there- which basically was everyone-couldn't help but over hear.  
  
"Wait, Nathan proposed to Haley?" Jake asked Peyton but Peyton just put her finger over her lips motioning Jake to be quiet.  
  
"Look Nathan. I'm sorry. I really am but I was scared that you wouldn't want this baby with me. I was scared and I'm sorry about everything. And-"  
  
"First of all, why wouldn't I want to raise Kayla with you? Haley, I'm not that stupid. I knew that you'd get pregnant because I know didn't use a condom and I know that you weren't taking any birth pills or anything. And second of all, I know you're sorry but that's not what I'm asking you. What I'm asking you is why did you run when you said yes to marrying me? What, were you too scared to say no to me? And I'm sure that's not the answer because you wouldn't be wearing that ring right now unless it's just to impress me. Haley please tell me why. That's all I'm asking." At this time Haley, Peyton, and Jenny started to have tears coming down their cheeks. Haley then sat down on a stool that was in the kitchen and looked at Nathan who was breathing hard and looking right back at Haley.  
  
"I still can't believe Nathan proposed to Haley." Jake said, making Peyton and Jenny say, "Shh!"  
  
"Well?" Nathan asked, still looking at Haley.  
  
"I-I-" Haley struggled.  
  
"You see? You don't even know. I bet you even forgot that I proposed to you when you ran." Nathan nodded his head and walked out while Haley sat there, alone. Jake, Tim, Peyton, and Jenny ran back to the living room and pretended to act normal when they heard Nathan coming. Of course Nathan didn't know but he felt tension in the room though he didn't feel like saying anything so he just walked out of the house, slamming the door closed. A few minutes later, Haley came into the living room still crying. She walked over to Peyton, sat down, and laid her head down on Peyton's shoulder while Peyton comforted her. Everyone else just sat their, thinking about what they just overheard. They have questions and they want answers. But how could they get answers when there's so much trouble? After about 10 minutes, Brooke and Lucas walked into the room with angry faces.  
  
Hey guys! I know, I'm so sorry that it took me a long time and that this is a short chapter. Please review!! 


	6. Lucas and Brooke

The Secret That Was Kept From Everyone  
  
Chapter 6: Lucas and Brooke  
  
WHAT YOU NEED TO KNOW: The thing between Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton did happen.  
  
PEYTON'S HOUSE, BEDROOM  
  
"Lucas, why are you even asking me why I went to New York? I don't even know why you care so much!" Brooke yelled. Brooke and Lucas were both in Peyton's bedroom and having their talk.  
  
Lucas: Brooke, why wouldn't I care? He's my child, too.  
  
Brooke: I don't know, maybe because you cheated on me right after you got me pregnant, bitch.  
  
Lucas: I can't believe you're still on that! That was years ago! Can't you just forget about it?  
  
Brooke: No, Lucas. I can't.  
  
Lucas: Why not?  
  
Brooke: Because Lucas. When you cheated on me, I thought that you were the one for me. I thought that you weren't some guy who I'd have sex with. I can't even believe that I actually loved you. But now...now I just hate you. I hate you so much.  
  
Brooke stormed out of the room and Lucas came out after. "Brooke! Brooke, wait." Lucas called. Brooke turned around and Lucas stopped walking. Brooke walked over to Lucas and slapped him so hard, she left a red mark. She started to have tears coming down her cheeks. Brooke then walked outside and found Nathan sitting on the porch.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" Nathan asked looking up at her. She folded her arms across her chest and walked to the porch steps. It began to rain.  
  
"Lucas." She answered, watching the rain pour down.  
  
"You know, I wouldn't blame him."  
  
"I hate him. I hate him so much."  
  
"Well, it's your fault. How about me, Tim, Deb, Jake, Peyton, oh wait, I forgot. You guys told her everything. You guys just left, leaving us here wondering where you went. Then here you guys are. Three years later." Nathan informed.  
  
"Ugh, hell." Brooke muttered, referring to the rain. She ran out, and figuring out she had nowhere to go, she started to spin around in the rain, looking at the sky. Nathan just looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
A few minutes after playing in the rain, Brooke ran back inside, pouring wet. Everyone stared at her. When she found the person she was looking for, she ran to him and kissed him passionately.  
  
She broke the kiss and said, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any word I said. I-" Lucas laughed. "Shh. It's okay." She smiled and kissed him again. A few minutes later, Nathan came back in and started to stare at them, just like everyone else did.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! I you liked it! Please review!!! Also, I need some ideas for Nathan and Haley! I do want them to get together. But I don't know how. If you have any ideas please, either e-mail me or just send it with your review! Thanks guys!  
  
GhetTo child-JamEs LOVer  
  
3 Love ya! 


	7. Accident

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Accident**

**Chapter Summary**: Haley decides to take a drive around Tree Hill with Peyton's car. While the drive, Haley starts to think about Nathan. Then 'The Accident' happened.

A/N: Sorry I took a while but I couldn't think of an idea for Haley and Nathan but now I have one. Hope y'all like it! Please review and tell me watcha thinkin'.

**PEYTON'S HOUSE, 6:22 P.M.**

When Brooke and Lucas went to sleep and Nathan went into the kitchen to think, Haley got up and told everyone she was going to drive around.

"Hey Peyton, could I use your car? I wanna take a drive around," Haley asked as she got up from the couch.

"Um, sure. Its on the counter in the kitchen," Peyton slowed down on the last four words she said. Haley started nodding her head then spoke.

"Oh okay. Then um, I'll just go get it then um, I'll go take my drive around Tree Hill," she said nervously.

"You know what, I could just go get it," Peyton said as she got up from the couch. Haley nodded her head no.

"No, no. It's okay. I could get it. But could you take care of Kayla while I'm out?," Haley started to walk to the kitchen.

"Um, okay." Peyton sat back down.

* * *

When Haley got to the kitchen, she saw Nathan sitting on a stool, drinking a beer. Nathan looked up. Haley said nothing and started to look on the counter for the keys. When she found them, she took them and left the room. Nathan looked at the door for a few more seconds, then took a sip from his beer.

As Haley drove the streets of Tree Hill, she started thinking about Nathan.

Nathan walked out of the kitchen. He found everyone except Lucas, Brooke, and Haley in the living room watching a movie.

"What're you guys watching?" Nathan asked.

"A movie," Peyton said simply.

"Oh, can I watch?" Nathan asked. Peyton shrugged. Nathan walked to an empty seat on the couch and sat down, _not_ watching the movie. He talked, considering he was bored

"It's gonna be over in 2 minutes," Peyton said.

"Well, that was a great movie," Nathan said when it finished.

"Like you even watched it," Jenny muttered, though Nathan didn't hear.

"So what are we watching now?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know, maybe see you throw up," Jenny muttered, but again, Nathan did not hear.

"We're just gonna go to Cold Stone to get some ice cream," Peyton answered.

"Oh. Okay." Nathan got up and walked outside with Jake.

As they drove to Cold Stone, Nathan again, kept talking.

* * *

As Haley drove and thought about Nathan, the song 'When the Last Teardrop Falls' by Blaque started to play.

_It's so hard to lose the one you love_

_To finally have to say goodbye_

_You try to be strong but the pain keeps holdin' on_

_And all that you can do is cry_

_Deep within your heart you know it's time to move on_

_When the fairy tale that you once knew is gone_

Haley started to form tears in her eyes.

_When the last tear drop falls_

_  
I'll still be holdin' on to all of our memories_

_  
And all of what used to be  
  
When the last tear drop falls_

_  
I will stand tall_

_  
And know that you're here with me in my heart_

_  
When the last tear drop falls_

Haley didn't notice, but she started to drive off the road. She then saw a tree.  
  
So now I'm alone and life keeps movin' on

_  
But my destination still unknown, oh yeah_

_  
Will there be a time when I'll fall in love again?_

_  
When I was meant to walk these streets alone_

_  
If there was just one wish I could be granted here tonight_

_  
It would be to have you right back by my side  
_

She tried to turn but she was too late. Her memories started to come back to her.

"_Would you like to go out with me?"_

"_I love you, Haley."_

"_Are you sure about this?"_

"_Will you marry me?"_

"_I loved you, Haley. And you just left."_

A few seconds before she crashed, she said, "I love you, Nathan."

* * *

While they drove to Cold Stone, they noticed a car off the road.

"Who the hell is that?" Jake asked.

"Oh my god. That's my car. Haley's in there. Stop the car, Jake!" Peyton yelled. Jake stopped the car and everyone got out and started running to Peyton's car.

* * *

A/N: So you think Haley's alive or not? Da de dum...Please review!!


	8. Desperate for Haley

Chapter 8: Desperate for Haley

Chapter Summary: Everyone is at the hospital waiting for news on Haley. While waiting, Kayla and Nathan have a talk. They also find out about Haley.

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews!! I hope you guys like this chapter and review please!!!!

**TREE HILL HOSPITAL, 9:35 P.M.**

After they found Haley in Peyton's car, they immediately tried to get her out and Peyton called the ambulance. When they got to the hospital, Jake called Lucas and Brooke. It's been about 2 hours since the accident and they still didn't hear anything from the doctors.

Once Nathan saw Haley at the accident, he felt weak and needed her. Now he was in the hospital with his head in his hands waiting for the doctor.

"So when do you think Haley's gonna be done?" Lucas asked weakly, staring at his hands.

"Probably in an hour or so," Peyton answered, who was sitting there drinking coffee. A few minutes later Kayla, who was sitting with James, which was sleeping on Kayla's shoulder, started to walk over to Nathan. James' body rested on the seat. She tapped Nathan on his knees with her finger. Nathan looked up and Kayla spoke.

"Hi mister. My name is Kayla. What's yours?" Kayla asked happily. Nathan smiled at this.

"Hi Kayla. My name's Nathan. Nice to meet you," Nathan followed suit with Kayla's voice. He held out his hand. Kayla shook it with both of her hands. Kayla then fell on the floor on purpose, folded her hands and looked up and Nathan.

"How come I've never seen you before? I saw you with my Auntie Peytoney," Kayla said.

"Well, I'm a friend of your aunt," Nathan answered.

"Ooh! Do you like my auntie Peytoney? Don't worry I won't tell. I'm good at keeping secrets," Kayla smiled. Nathan laughed lightly.

"Actually, no. I don't like your aunt. I just like her in a friendly way."

"Oh. How about my mommy? Do you like her?" Kayla asked with her eyes twinkling. Nathan tried to think of a best way to answer his daughter.

"Well..." Nathan tried to find the right words. '_How the hell do I explain this thing to a little girl?_' Nathan thought. He opened his mouth to speak but Kayla spoke first.

"It's okay, I could tell you like her. You don't have to tell me," Kayla started to rock back and forth.

"Well, you see. I wouldn't exactly call it 'liking her'," Nathan said.

"Then what exactalaly _would_ you it?" Kayla asked, confused.

"Um...there's this thing going on between me and your mom," Nathan tried to explain, wishing Kayla would change the subject...but Kayla continued.

"Is it true that I have a daddy?," Kayla asked.

"Well, of course you do," Nathan answered truthfully.

"My mommy said that you were my daddy and if you are than how come I've never seen you before?" Kayla yawned.

"I'll explain later." He got up and walked to the doctor just like everyone else did. Kayla shrugged then walked back to James, brought his head up with her hands, sat down, and dropped James' head on her lap. She leaned her head back and, too fell asleep.

"How's Haley? Is she alright?" Nathan asked the doctor as soon as he there.

"She's fine. When she crashed, she lost a lot of blood. We did surgery on her and we almost lost her but everything's fine...for now. She's in coma. You guys could visit her in a few minutes. So now we just wait," The doctor explained.

"What? Wait for what?" Nathan asked.

"Wait for her to decide if she wants to wake up or not." The doctor turned around and left. Nathan went back to his chair and put his head into his hands again.

Peyton walked over to Nathan as the others walked to Haley's room.

"Nathan. Don't you wanna visit Haley?" Peyton asked.

"I can't," Nathan said through his hands.

"Why not? What, are you still mad at her because she left you back then? God, Nathan! You have to get over it. At least for a few minutes. Can't you see she just got into an accident?" Peyton said sternly.

"That's not the reason," Nathan said plainly, lifting his head up from his hands.

"Then what Nathan?" Peyton asked looking into his eyes.

"Because it's all my fault. She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me," Nathan sighed.

"Nathan, don't say that. It wasn't your fault. She doesn't hate you. She's still in love with you. You know she hasn't dated anyone ever since she left," Peyton spoke in a softer tone and smiled. Nathan laughed lightly.

"Like that helps."

"Look could you just at least carry you daughter to Haley's room while I take James?"

"My daughter. Ah yes. Kayla James Scott. I can't believe I have a daughter." Peyton and Nathan smiled.

"Yeah. Well, deal with it. Now come on." Peyton said while she got up and tugged Nathan's arm. Nathan finally got up and carried a sleeping Kayla to Haley's room. When they got to Haley's room, Nathan found Haley lying on the bed with everyone else around her. She was pale.

"Oh god," Nathan, who gave Peyton Kayla after Peyton gave Brooke James, said. He walked towards Haley. "Haley," Nathan whispered. He kneeled down on the floor and leaned his head on the mattress. Lucas, who was right next to him, patted him on the back twice. "It's gonna be alright, man," Lucas whispered.

A/N: Please review!!!


	9. Brooke, Lucas, and James: Perfect Family

Chapter 9: Brooke, Lucas, and James-Perfect Family

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!!!! I hope you guys like this one!

**(A few minutes before the Nathan and Kayla talk)**

"Brooke would please calm down?" Lucas asked, Brooke has been walking

back and forth for quite a few minutes.

"I can't! What am I gonna do if she dies? What if she doesn't make it? Huh? Tell me. I mean I named James after her. She was there for me when I had James. She's always been there for me. And now it's gonna be my fault if she dies. God, if I never talked her into coming with me to New York, we wouldn't be here," Brooke worried.

"Brooke it's not your fault. Just calm down! Sit down and breathe!" As Brooke walked to a seat, she saw Kayla walking to Nathan. '_What is she doing?_' Brooke thought but didn't do anything and sat down, watching Kayla and Nathan.

A few minutes later, the doctor came out and everyone got up and ran to the doctor to hear the news. Nathan, too got there a few seconds later.

"How's Haley? Is she alright?" Nathan asked the doctor as soon as he there.

"She's fine. When she crashed, she lost a lot of blood. We did surgery on her and we almost lost her but everything's fine...for now. She's in coma. You guys could visit her in a few minutes. She's in room 230. But for now...we just wait," The doctor explained.

"What? Wait for what?" Nathan asked.

"Wait for her to decide if she wants to wake up or not." The doctor turned around and left.

As everyone walked to Haley's room, Peyton and Nathan stayed behind for a few minutes. Peyton and Nathan came in and Brooke told Peyton that she wanted to hold James. As soon as Brooke got to the room, she saw Haley. She began to cry silent tears and Lucas noticed. He walked over to Brooke, who was leaning on the wall and holding James, and hugged her.

"Shh. It's okay, Brooke. She's gonna be alright. Just calm down," Lucas tried to comfort Brooke while she looked at Haley over Lucas' shoulder and cried.

"But what if she doesn't wake up? What if something happens to her? What if she's not gonna be alright? How do you know that Lucas? How?" Brooke asked looking into Lucas' eyes with tears. Lucas didn't know how to answer this. Peyton walked over to Brooke and Lucas.

"Hey Lucas, I'll try to talk to her. Just take James," Peyton whispered in his ear. Lucas nodded and did as he was told.

"Hey Brooke," Peyton said once Lucas left.

* * *

Lucas went to sit down outside in the hallway on one of the chairs with James.

"Hey, little man," Lucas said to James. James looked at Lucas.

"Hi. Do I know you?" James asked. Lucas chuckled.

"Well, no. But you'll get to," Lucas said.

"And why is that?" James asked.

"Cus' I'm your dad. And you do want to know your dad right?" Lucas said.

"Yea. But all my friends have know their dad all their life. Why are you my dad and I've never seen you before?" James asked, confused.

"Um, I'll explain it to you when you're older."

"Why?"

"You won't understand."

"Why?"

"You're too young."

"So?"

"So you won't get it."

"Why?"

"You're too young."

"So?"

Lucas sighed. This was going to go on forever.

"Come on; let's go get something to eat." Lucas said. Lucas picked up James and started to walk to the food court.

"But you never answered my question," James said.

"And I don't need to."

"Fine with me. I'm hungry!" Lucas chuckled again.

"I bet you are."

* * *

"It'll be okay Brooke," Peyton said after they talked. Brooke smiled.

"I think I'm gonna go get something to eat. Get me if she wakes up," Brooke said, walking towards the door.

"I will," Peyton said. Brooke went to the food court and found Lucas with James, eating McDonalds'. She bought her own food and walked over to them.

"Hi guys," Brooke greeted.

"Hey," Lucas greeted back.

"Hey mom. You know this guy is crazy!" James said.

"Why is that?" Brooke asked while take a bite out of her food.

"He says he's my dad and he's telling me a lot of things that don't make sense," James said. Lucas and Brooke laughed.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm so sorry I have taken this long just to make this chapter. But I hope you guys like it! Merry Late Christmas and Happy Late New Year! Hope you liked your gift. Take care 3. 


	10. She Will Wake Up: She Has To

Chapter 10: She Will Wake Up: She Has To

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys liked it!

Lucas, Brooke, and James were finishing up their food and having a fun time, though Brooke and Lucas still had Haley in their heads, hoping she'll wake up soon. Lucas looked at Brooke to see her mood. She was getting quieter by the moment. She was staring blankly into her food, not touching it. Lucas decided to say something.

"Hey Brooke, you okay?" Lucas asked. Brooke popped her head up and looked at Lucas.

"Um yea. I'm fine," Brooke answered. James was still playing with his toy that he got from his Happy Meal.

"You look a little out of space. You sure?" Lucas tried to get Brooke let out what she was feeling or thinking. Brooke smiled at his consideration but shook it off.

"Yea, I'm sure. Don't worry. I'm fine," Brooke said, trying to get Lucas to forget about it.

"Hey mom, I'm done eating and I'm bored now," James said, putting his toy down. _'Finally! Off the subject!'_ Brooke thought. Brooke got up and started to gather up hers and James' garbage. Lucas looked at her curiously but stood up and started to gather his garbage as well.

"Come on James," Brooke said going to the garbage can. James and Lucas followed. Lucas threw out his trash then looked at Brooke again who was getting James' hand to hold.

"Brooke, are you sure you're okay? You barely even ate your food. You just talked and looked like you were pretending to be happy," Lucas again tried to get Brooke to let what she was thinking out. Brooke sighed and turned to face Lucas.

"Look, I'm not just about to forget about Haley just because I can finally see you and James look like real father and son. I wasn't really hungry. I mean I was but then I wasn't. Ugh, I just didn't feel like eating all of the sudden. I'm fine okay Lucas? Don't worry about me; I'm going to be fine right? I mean everyone's saying it. It's all going to be fine. Right?" Brooke asked. Lucas looked at Brooke.

"Right. It is gonna be fine," Lucas said. He didn't know what else to say.

"Okay then," Brooke said. She turned around and started to walk back to Haley's room. Lucas followed a few seconds later. When they got there, they saw that everyone had gone somewhere else except for Nathan, who was sitting down on a chair next to Haley.

"Mommy! I need to go to the bathroom!" James said, tugging Brooke's hand. Brooke looked down at James then to Lucas.

"I'll take him," Lucas said take James by the arm. Brooke smiled to Lucas as a 'thank you' sign and went towards Nathan while Lucas and James turned around and walked to the bathroom. Brooke stood next to Nathan.

"You miss her don't you?" Nathan asked, looking at Haley still.

"A lot. Which is weird because," Brooke chuckled, "well she's right in front of me."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Nathan said. Brooke walked closer to the bed and bent down. She took Haley's hand and held it.

"Come back, Hales," Brooke said, silently wishing she would.

"She has to, doesn't she?" Nathan asked, silently wishing too that she would.

"Why do you say? I mean I want her to as much as you do but why does she have to?" Brooke asked confused.

"I mean think about it. She can't just let her whole life float away like this. She's got more to come ahead of her," Nathan said but was cut off.

"Like that damn tree?" Brooke said. Nathan ignored her and continued.

"She has Kayla, you, Peyton, Lucas. Me," Nathan said.

"Oh. Yea. I can see why you think that," Brooke said. She didn't have anything to say.

"Yeah," Nathan said. They sat there quietly just hoping for her to wake up.

* * *

Author's Note: I know this chapter is short but I thought I should just stop here because I've made my point for this chapter. Okay, well tell me what you think! 


	11. Brooke Talks to Haley

Chapter 11: Brooke Talks to Haley

Author's Note: Thank you all for all the reviews! I'm glad you love my story! Keep it coming!

A few minutes later, everyone came back. They all looked tired. And they were. But they wouldn't leave because they would feel guilty. Nathan didn't care if the left or not. It wasn't like they wouldn't come back to visit.

"You guys can go if you want," Nathan said. They looked surprised.

"Um Nathan, we were gonna stay here until you left," Peyton said.

"It's okay. I'm gonna be staying here long. Just go. It's fine. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Nathan said. They gave in.

"Okay. Well um, we'll see you tomorrow I guess," Jake said. They all gave Nathan a hug goodbye and turned to leave but then saw that Brooke was sitting down, not getting up to leave with them.

"Hey Brooke, you coming?" Lucas asked.

"Guys, I think I'm gonna stay here, too. You all can go," Brooke smiled.

"Um, I'll stay then," Lucas suggested. But Brooke insisted.

"No, you can go. I'll see you tomorrow," Brooke said.

"Okay," Lucas said, "Bye." Lucas gave Brooke a kiss goodbye and they all left.

"You don't have to keep me company, you know," Nathan said.

"I know and that's not the reason I'm staying. She means just as much to me as she does to you, too," Brooke said, turning to look at Nathan. Nathan looked at her then looked back at Haley.

Around two hours later, Brooke woke up and found that Nathan was still sleeping on the other side of the bed, next to Haley. Brooke smiled at the sight. Then she looked at Haley, wanting to talk to her. She moved her chair a bit closer and held Haley's hand. She began talking quietly to her.

"Hey Haley," Brooke started. But no answer. Her eyes started to become watery.

"It's been lonely without you around with me. Haley, please open your eyes. We need you. I need you. Nathan needs you. You remember the time when we went to the park with James and Kayla? We made a promise that we'd never do anything without each other. Well, guess what? I really need you right now and I really can't do anything without you. I really need you Haley. Please don't go. Just wake up. I know you can do it." Brooke had tears coming down by now. Brooke gave Haley a kiss on the forehead and left the room to wash her face in the bathroom…

Not knowing that Nathan was awake the whole time.

* * *

Author's Note: Please tell me what you think of this chapter! Please review! 


	12. She's Awake

Chapter 12: She's Awake

Author's Note: Thanks for ALL the reviews. I'm so glad you guys like this story. Keep em' coming!

When Brooke left the room, Nathan lifted his head up and sighed. He moved hischair closer, held Haley's hand and spoke.

"You know, Brooke's right. About everything she said. Look, I'm sorry I got mad at you. If I never got mad at you, then you probably wouldn't be here," he sighed, "I--I need you Haley. I need you so much. I can't live without you. I mean, when you left, I thought I was gonna die and that I wouldn't be able to handle it. And when you came back, I felt so glad. But I was just so upset that you lied, that I just pushed you away. I need you, Hales. I-I love you," he sighed as he put his head back down. A few minutes later, he fell asleep.

The next day, Nathan woke up around 9:45 A.M. When he woke up, he noticed that everyone else there. He figured they came a while before. But they were all asleep, except for Jenny, who was taking care on James and Kayla. Nathan yawned as Jenny looked up at him and then Haley.

"Oh my God, she's awake!" Jenny yelled out. Nathan looked at her puzzled. "What!" Nathan then looked at Haley.

"Oh my God, you're awake." Nathan breathed. Haley looked at him and smiled. Jenny quickly got up and hurried over to Haley.

"Hey Jenny," Haley smiled.

"Hey," Jenny smiled. Jenny looked at Nathan, who was still surprised, waiting for him to say something to Haley. Nathan looked at Jenny then to Haley.

"H-Haley, you're awake," Nathan said.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Haley chuckled.

"Oh my God! Haley!" Brooke yelled. Apparently, she just woke up… and so did everyone else, considering she practically yelled. Everyone got up and walked over to the bed, leaving Kayla and James. Nathan sighed, got up, went over to where Jenny was sitting and started taking care of Kayla and James. He didn't feel like being with them right now. No one noticed he left the bed, except for Haley, who was a bit upset he did. She just wanted to be with him right now. But she smiled and pretended she didn't notice either.

"When did you wake up?" Brooke asked Haley.

"Yea, we really missed you, you know," Peyton smiled.

I um- actually woke up around the time you guys came. When was that? Around 7:30 in the morning?" Haley asked.

"Wow, you were awake that long?" Jake asked.

"Yea, I was too lazy to open my eyes and say, 'Hey guys I'm awake, so I just pretended that I was still sleeping," Haley answered.

"Yea, I always thought you were the lazy-ass," Lucas joked. Everyone chuckled.

"Well, ha-ha, very **funny**!" Haley smiled. It was quiet for awhile until Haley sighed. "What happened to me anyway?" Haley asked.

"You were upset with me. So you took Peyton's car and drove to God knows where. We decided to go to Cold Stone for the kids but we never got there because we saw you. You crashed into a tree. We got you thank God, and brought you here. Doctors do some surgery, you get into a coma. The next day, here we all are," Nathan said, not looking up. Everyone looked at him, surprised. It was quiet again. Nathan looked up and saw everyone staring at him. Nathan got annoyed by this. "What!" Nathan asked annoyed. Brooke, who was sitting next to Haley on her bed, looked up at Lucas, who had his arm around her. Lucas looked at Brooke, confused and then looked back at Nathan. They've all been looking at Nathan for a good 2 minutes now. Nathan was _really_ getting annoyed by them.

"Why are you guys looking at me! I just answered her damn question!" Nathan said. Brooke sighed.

"Nathan, you sounded angry," Brooke said.

"Yeah. So?" Nathan asked confused. Brooke got up from Haley's bed,

"Nathan, can I talk to you outside? Privatley," Brooke said getting up and going toward the door.

"But..." Nathan started. "**Now!**" Brooke demanded and walked out in the hall. Nathan got up instantly and followed Brooke, closing the door behind him.

"What was that about?" Haley asked. Everyone shrugged. Haley sighed.

"Does he hate me that much?" Haley asked, upset.

"Look, he doesn't hate you. He loves you from the bottom of his heart. He's just really upset cause' you left him. And he's afraid you might leave him again, Haley," Peyton answered Haley with consideration. Haley smiled. Peyton smiled too.

"So, where are Kayla and James?" Haley asked, changing the subject.

* * *

A/n: Hey dudes! L0L .. so sorry for the LONG wait. But I'm really trying to update as much chapters as I can before school starts and I'm going to be starting two Harry Potter stories soon. Me and my cousin are going to be working on one of them together and I'll be working on another one myself. But I won' t be abandoning this story! SO don't worry. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review! 


End file.
